<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254829">Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo'>cummingforkylo (dunshiine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, mouth spitting, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.</p><p>You want love. You want care. Kylo finds this out and…doesn’t care…much.<br/>or<br/>Kylo is irritated that you need him, mocks you and calls you princess...oh yeah and spits in your mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get on your knees.” His voice shot through your quarters as soon as he walked in the door. You were already feeling neglected, feeling upset over the fact that you had barely had human contact over the past few days and the first thing he said to you was a command to get on your knees.</p><p>“No,” You whined, crossing your arms over your chest and turning to look at him as he strode into the room.</p><p>“No?” He asked, a cloud of dark rage passed over his face. You almost sunk to your knees right then to try to appease him but you just stepped closer to him and looked up at him with a furrowed brow,</p><p>“No! I spend days and days alone and…a-and you come back and tell me to just get on my knees. You never ta-talk to me.” You cried, you longed for soft touch, for a hug, to be held or at least a conversation.  His face twisted, his lips pulled up in a disgusted, irritated snarl, his eyes darting over your face.</p><p>“You think I owe you that?” he asked, before you could answer him he grabbed your hair, pulling you closer to him and titling your head back. “You think I owe you a single iota of my time or attention?” he asked. You glowered at him, and you watched as he noticed it. Cold jets of fear spread through your body. You wanted to stomp your foot, you wanted to whine and cry, your lower lip started to tremble as you stared up at him,</p><p>“No,” You said thickly, trying to swallow back your feelings. He smacked your cheek gently, just a sharp reminder, and then looked down into your pleading eyes,</p><p>“Did you expect this to be any different?” He asked, “You expected me to talk to you? You expected to more than just my slut?” his voice was quiet, threatening as he held your head back by your hair and looked down into your face. “Should I kiss you? Should I call you <em>princess</em> and ask if you’re okay?” You let out a little sob because it sounded so foolish now, it sounded wrong and he was using it against you. You could feel him in your mind, reading your thoughts and all the emotions that were spilling out. “That is what you want, isn’t it?” He asked, he actually sounded shocked. He gave your head a sharp shake by your hair,</p><p>“Answer me.” He snarled. You gasped and sobbed but nodded,</p><p>“Yes,” you whispered and you found his eyes looking at you, he seemed almost confused.</p><p>“Get on your knees, I’m not going to ask you again.” He said. You knew arguing wasn’t worth it so you sank onto your knees in front of him. He still held your hair with one hand while his other hand worked over his pants. You could hear the rustle of clothes, the fabric being moved away even though you kept your eyes away. You stared up into his face, willing him to look at you.  When he did, he seemed taken off guard by you looking up at him. Against your will, your body was coming to life at the prospect of pleasing him, of sucking his cock. You hated yourself but you wanted him to be <em>proud </em>of you. You wanted to hear him hiss <em>good girl</em> as you sucked his cock. He tugged his pants down, his cock springing free. It still shocked you big and heavy his cock was, how hard it could get. His fingers clenched into your hair pulling you to his cock and your mouth opened obediently.</p><p>He shuddered as you took his cock into your mouth. Your lips stretched over the head, sucking softly around the tip. Your tongue lapping up the sticky pre-cum. None of that was good enough for him though. His body tightened, he pressed his cock steadily forward, not stopping as your throat bobbled when his cock hit the back of your throat.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck your throat, slut and then you’ll thank me, wont you?” He asked. You couldn’t breathe, let alone answer. His cock was swelling even still and he grabbed your head, pressing his hips forward. You gagged around his cock, trying to make it pretty, trying to let the spit drip down his cock in a way he might like. He gripped your hair and thrust himself in and then tugged back and then into your throat again. You shuddered, your nipples hardened, you were getting wet and you hated it. You wished you hated every second of this but you loved it, you longed for it when he was gone.</p><p>“Good girl,” he hissed and you nearly melted. You reached up and grabbed the base of his cock with your hand, bobbing your head up and down on it on your own. He didn’t even need to fuck himself into your throat, you took it on your own now. Your tongue stroked over the head, you felt him flex in your mouth and you gagged yourself on him again.</p><p>“Are you this desperate for approval, slut?” he asked. He jerked his hips forward, making your gag turn to choking as his cock fucked into your throat. His fist tightened in your hair and he tugged you back off of him.  His hand held your head tilted back to look up at him. Strings of saliva connected his cock to your mouth, you gasped but you barely had a second to recover. His other hand grabbed your cheeks, his thumb on one side, fingers on the other. They pressed into your flesh, prying your jaw open. Pain seared through your jaw as he held it open, you let out a garbled, wet sounding whine but you were shocked into silence when he leaned over and spat into your mouth.</p><p>“Swallow, <em>princess</em>.” He growled. You were shocked, disgusted and furious at yourself when you felt a rush of wetness in your pussy. You were throbbing for him and you hated that you cherished him calling you princess, even if it had been with derision. He shoved his cock back into your mouth, down your throat. His movements were unsteady, he looked unhinged, you stared up into his face as he fucked his cock into your throat, pumping in and out. His eyes were wild, his hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. His release was mounting, you saw it in how his hips stuttered, in how deep he pressed his cock. Then without warning he pulled out of you again, hot ropes of cum spurted out over your face. It dripped down you cheeks, over your lips.</p><p>“Oh….fuck!” he moaned as his hand stroked up and down over his cock. There was a hint of a smile over his lips as he looked down at the mess he had made on you,</p><p>“You look pretty like that, princess.” He reached out and stroked your cheek. You couldn’t help but smile because of the gentle touch and how his voice wasn’t angry, he wasn’t making fun of you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can look into requesting something on my blog: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>